Rolling through the depths
by JiggyWithTheJigsaw
Summary: AU: What if Matthew survived the fall off the bridge and met some other survivors that nurse him back to health? What If some characters from 400 days survived? And what will happen when Matthew meets a person that could give him a reason to keep living? MatthewXTBA and other pairings coming soon. T for cursing and might go up to M later on.
1. Survived

**I was kinda pissed at Matthew's brief appearance in the game and I wrote this to see what would happen if Matthew survived. First off, there will be 400 days characters in the story and I chose them at random. I know I usually don't write things like this but hey, why not?**

**Also instead of Bonnie X Matthew, I'm going to choose someone else because Bonnie would not have enough time to nurse Matthew back to health and get to the lodge in time. If you read this chapter, you will probably guess who Matthew will be paired up with.**

**All right enough chit chat, LET'S A GO!**

* * *

"DON'T SHOOT!"

BANG!

I felt a sharp pain go though the side of my neck and apon feeling it, I put my hand to the wound where the man with the cap shot me. I felt off balance and before I knew it, I was tumbling down into the water. I struggled to stay above the surface, but with the wound in the way, it felt like trying to play patty-cake with a grizzly bear. I luckily felt a log floating by which I used to get my head above the water. I was able to take some rapid breaths my clamping my hand around the gunshot wound. It hurt, but sometimes, the way to survive would hurt. The log was strong but it felt like I was floating on a piece of paper. I tried to prevent myself from closing my eyes because I knew that was the sleep that I would never wake up from, or AKA, the sleep of death.

The last thing I felt before I passed out from blood loss was a pair of arms hoisting me out of the water and dashing into the woods.

* * *

_"We can't bring more people here!"_

_"He would have died if I left him!"_

_"So what! We need to focus on THIS group!"_

_"We would use the extra help."_

_"Help? The only help he's gonna be is draining OUR resources!"_

My head throbbed with pain and a bit of nausea. My vision and sound was blurred, but I could barely make out the sound of a man and a woman arguing. I also briefly heard a sweet voice but with my sight blurred, I couldn't see the people speaking. I felt around for a bit until my hands found my neck. The rough texture of the bandage that covered the wound allowed me to breathe normally,  
which I savored every single one of inhaling and exhaling.

I was laying on a mattress with blood soaking part of it. That was not surprising since it was obviously from the wound. My vision and sound was revived from blur and I noticed I was in a orange tent. Medical supplies stood on a table above me to the right and I noticed a second mattress on my left. I then thought about what got me here. Numerous thoughts went though my head. The man in the orange shirt and the little girl, the man with the cap, the pain in my neck. I then remembered one thing.

_Walter._

He must be worried sick about me and so was I. Once I thought that, I though about what could happen to him. Maybe the man shot him as well or Walter was alive but kept as a hostage as well as the other two people with us.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my neck forced to fall back on the mattress. Left with no other option, I began to crawl towards the entrance of the tent. Sure it wasn't the best strategy, but it was all I could do. I then remember the two people in the arguement. One wanted me to go and the other wanted me to stay. I also remembered the sweet voice that sided with the person who brought me here.

Maybe I shouldn't leave them. Besides, I knew how to shoot and I was quick on my feet, so I could help them if the other woman let me stay.

I scooted back to my bed and layed down. But as soon as I did I heard someone say:

_"Do whatever you want to do, I'm gonna check on the poor guy."_

Although I was glad that someone cared about me, I still tried to sleep and the person came in.

_"I know you're awake."_

It was the woman with the beautiful voice. She kneeled beside me and shook me until my eyes opened. She was beautiful. Long bushy dark brown hair, beautiful eyes, perfect lips, and a well shaped face. Her face was relieved to see that I awoke for some reason. I then got to see her gorgeous smile.

"You're awake." She said.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were bleeding from the neck and you would have died if Danny didn't find you and brought you here. I cleaned up the wound and stiched up as best as I could." She said in that sweet voice.

"Looks like you did a good job then." I said.

"Thanks. So what happened?" She asked.

"Gunshot. This guy shot me and I fell off the bridge into the river."

"I couldn't find the bullet. Must have went straight though. But did you really fall off the bridge?" She asked with pure amazement.

"Yeah I did."

"I'm surprised you able to survive that and the water. You would have drowned since the bridge is a while away."

"I'm surprised myself." I said. "So am I gonna be ok?"

"You lost a shit-ton of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding in time." She said.

"Thank god."

"So who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Matthew." I said.

"I'm Stephanie." She said.

I nodded my head to show that I understood. I then tried to sit up, but Stephanie prevented me from doing so.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you problably aren't fit to move yet."

"Well he better be."

* * *

**So we got two 400 days characters returning: Danny and Stephanie. Now some of you may ask why I chose Danny to appear in the story and it's because I thought he would put his past behind him and try to help people during this time.**

**It's pretty obvious to you now that Matthew will be paired up with Stephanie (I honestly debated about this pairing until I decided to roll with it.) and perhaps they could hit it off pretty well.**

**Now some of you might be asking who the other woman was and It's most likely Lilly. Well let's find out then in the next chapter.**

**Matthew TWD signing off!**


	2. All Odds Stacked

**I've noticed some comments surrounding Matthew's sexuality and I would like to put things in perspective. I know Matthew is in fact gay but I mostly see Matthew as bisexual. Now that doesn't mean I'm against gay people (I think gay people should have rights), it's just my opinion on the two and yeah.**

**Also, I have a steam account and if you want to friend me, Here's my username: MattPBG**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"You better get up and leave, we can't waste any more supplies on you!" The woman bellowed. I restained myself from giving her a angry look because that would piss her off more.

"Maybe he could help!" The man I think was called Danny said. I was relieved to see that he came to my defense and I'm pretty sure Stephanie would too. It seemed that Danny and Stephanie outnumbered the woman, but then, two more people came in.

The first was a male, dark skinned and sporting a hoodie similar to mine. He had this agitated look on his face that seemed if he was easily angered. The other was grey haired and had a large beard. He had a orange jacket on and like the hooded man, he also seemed agitated, although not quite as much.

"Lilly, what the hell is going on?!" The bearded man asked. At least I knew the woman's name now.

"Leland, Ralph, we need to make a vote here!" The woman called Lilly said. They looked at each other, then me, and back to Lilly.

"Bout him?" Leland asked.

"YES! ABOUT HIM!" Lilly shouted, causing me to jump back at the shrill sound of her voice. "Should we keep him or let him go?!"

I really didn't want to be alone, but that felt impossible even with Danny and Stephanie backing me up. Lilly was obviously againist me and I think the Ralph guy was too. My only hope was Leland.

"Raise your hand if you want him to leave!" Lilly raised her hand immediately and just as I expected, Ralph also raised his hand.

"Now raise your hand if you want him to stay..." Lilly said through gritted teeth. Danny and Stephanie obviously raised their hands and as I looked around, I noticed Leland slowly raise his hand.

I sighed in relief as the woman called Lilly stormed out of the tent with Ralph and Leland following. Danny glazed over at them briefly then turned back to me.

"Hey, you allright?" Danny asked to me. I looked up at him and nodded. He stood up and started towards the table in my left.

"It's ok he's gonna replace your bandage." Stephanie said. I slowly moved my hand to my wound and felt the rough bandage graze my fingers. Danny later strolled up to me with a new bandage, some medicine, and some water.

"You thristy?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"You sure? Because you might wanna drink some before this happens, because it isn't going to be pleasant." After I heard that I took a gulp of water and laid my head back.

"This is gonna hurt, but it's gotta get done." Stephanie said. I nodded and as I laid down, I felt a searing pain in my neck as the bandage was unraveled and blood started to pour. Danny put his hand over the wound and looked at me.

"Ok this is gonna hurt like shit, but we gotta do this." I looked over at the medicine that Danny held in his right hand and I knew what was coming. I clenched my teeth as Danny poured the medicine on my wound. My eyes shot open and I let out a painful yelp. Stephanie quickly covered my mouth as Danny continued to clean my wound. Every movement of Danny's hand hurt. I tried hard to not struggle, but it was almost impossible to do so.

I then felt something numb. Like a needle that pierced you but you dont feel it. My vision started to get blurry and darkness was looming over me. My mind raced once again, starting with me and Walter meeting, killing my first walker, meeting Kenny and Sarita, going to meet the girl and the man, and the man who is the reason I'm here with these people. I then saw something unexpected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nighttime in front of the ski lodge. Walter was outside, visibly forelorn. I also noticed he was smoking. The girl from the bridge was talking to him and then the man who shot me came outside. Walter was on the brink of tears as he demanded the man to tell what happened. I listened to the man's side of the story carefully and as much as I didn't like him, I couldn't help but forgive him.

A flash of light shook my vision and I saw the ski lodge again with walkers circling the perimeter. I saw the man (Who I later found out was named Nick) desperatly trying to fight of walker and it seemed he would give in any moment. Then I saw Walter, pistol in hand, aiming at the walker. Like I said, I forgave him and I hoped Walter could too.

And I was happy when he did.

Walter pulled the trigger and the bullet lodged itself into the walker's head. Nick looked at Walter with a surprised expression and he and Walter ran off to join the others.

My vision flashed again and I saw four new people. One sporting a fur jacket, one a woman with red hair, one with a army jacket, and one donning a beanie and a trench coat. I saw that the group of four were holding the others at bay and as I thought about what would happen, I saw the beanie man fall dead with a bullet in his head. It was then I realized that the girl and Kenny were absent. Even the other guy on the bridge.

But what I saw next made my blood run cold.

The fur jacket man grabbed Walter by the scruff of the neck, dragged him out to the middle of the room, threw him on the floor, and before I realized what happened, my vision flashed again and I heard a gunshot. I didn't know if the jacket man shot Walter or the jacket man was shot. Either way, I was praying for the latter option.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I felt Danny's hand lift from my neck and he started wrapping it with the familiar rough texture of the bandage. Stephanie looked me in the eyes and I felt warmth come over me. I dont know why, but I felt safe with her around. Even though I was with Walter, I still couldn't resist looking at her. Danny then put his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"Think you can walk? Because you're gonna have to." Danny said and I responded with a nod. This was partially true since I could walk, but I still felt shaky in my legs.

We strolled out of the tent and the light briefly blinded me, but I adjusted to it quickly.

"Before we set off, you should meet the other two." I looked to my left and saw a man with a beard donning a grey beanie. Straight ahead I saw Ralph and Lilly, talking with each other while Leland sat on top of a rv with a rifle. I saw a man with a cap staring at Stepanie with a smile made of lust. The men with the cap and beanie strolled over to me.

"Hi." I said almost shyly and the man with the beanie shook my hand. At least more people were good than bad.

"Im Eddie." The beanie man said. He nodded at me and the other man spoke up.

"Im Nate, and you better not get that fine piece of ass." The guy said. I looked at him with a "Nice-way-to-introduce-yourself-asshole" expression, but he didn't see it or didn't care. Instead. the Nate guy walked around me and started flirting with Stephanie. I felt disgusted when he did that.

Lilly stormed over and told Eddie to go to his job. When Eddie was out of earshot, Lilly turned to me.

"We gotta talk Matt." She said. She told me to follow her to a green tent and she started off towards there.

_What a day..._

* * *

**So it turns out Leland, Ralph, Nate, and Eddie have returned and it seems that Matthew is in the group thanks to Leland and Matt and Eddie are already good pals. But it seems that Lilly wants to talk to Matt about something and I wonder what it is?**

**Also Matt's hallucination is going to play a large part of the story later and I put it there to show Matt the distant future.**

**Also this episode will follow a five episode format and ever since Matt made his first appearance in episode 2, I'm going to make a episode up.**

**What I do on Steam is roleplaying with my friends. You are welcome to join if you want but make sure to be nice to each other. So find and friend me! (Something Bull'doh already did)**

**Have a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Three Kings Day! And a happy new year!**

**-Matthew TWD**


	3. Interrogations

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I can't really do regular updates because I have school and stuff.**

**Also this chapter may be a bit short so don't kill me.**

**Also, which moment would you like to see?**

**But enjoy the chapter!**

I groaned as I followed the apparent leader of the group, Lilly, to the tent and immediately my mind ran wild. What if she's gonna kill me to save supplies? Is she gonna expel me even though my neck hurts like hell? I had little time to think when I ended up standing in front of the green tent and Lilly yanked me in there.

The inside looked quite cozy to be honest. with two blue large beanbags sitting next to eachother while a chair sat in front of them. I predicted that Lilly would sit in the chair and I was right. She sat in the chair and the look she gave me made me reconsider saying that the tent looked cozy. The death stare she gave me felt like time froze. Her cold, icy, eyes fixed themselves on mine as she sized me down. She was quite imtimidating and she gestured at the left beanbag. I immediately sat down and she immediately started glaring at me.

"Who are you?" She asked. I was a little confused since she already knew my name. I guess she wanted to know my full name.

"I'm Matthew Dijiare." I said.

"No need for your full name." Lilly said.

"Oh..." I felt embarrassed and I remained that that way until she asked me something else.

"Do you know anyone named Jorgen?"

Jorgen?

"Like Jorgan Von-strangle?" I asked. "From Fairy Odd Parents?"

"No you idiot." Lilly harshly replied.

"Then sorry, I don't." I answered honestly. She sighed with relief and then, I saw another vision.

It was nighttime at a park and I was sleeping in a tent similar to the one I woke up in. I woke up and walked outside. I then saw everyone in the group dead on the ground. Danny, Stephanie, Eddie, Leland. The first thing I saw was Leland being dragged out of a car by someone and getting shot in the head. I shivered at the sight and kept walking.

I saw Ralph dangling from the top of a building and walkers right below him. He got shot in the arm by a unknown person and fell into the walkers, making petrifying screams. This was more hard to watch than Leland's death so far.

I saw myself, Nate, Lilly, Danny, Stephanie, and Eddie on a bridge with no bars. They got into a arguement with Nate and that's when Nate grabbed his pistol and pointed it at me. I saw Eddie push me away, but the bullet hit Eddie square in the chest. Then I saw Eddie stumble back and fall off the bridge. Lilly then took out her gun and shot Nate in the head.

Then I saw us in a alleyway with two new men. He had black hair and a red shirt and brown pants. He also was caucasian. The other was asian, with a red jacket and blue pants. He had brown hair and held a assault rifle in his hands. I also noted that Lilly was absent from the group. A horde of walkers followed us and Stephanie tripped and landed on her ankle. I saw myself grab her and get cornered in a alleyway. Danny started to lift people up one by one, starting with Stephanie, then the asian man, then the black haired man, and finally me. The walkers were dangerously close now and I saw Danny grab a crowbar and start fighting the walkers. Then Danny's screams were heard as he was devoured.

The last thing I saw was me and Stephanie laying side by side with a gun in my hand and bullets through the sides of our heads and bite marks on my shoulder and a bite on Stephanie's leg.

I then heard:

EVERYONE'S LUCK RUNS OUT

"What are we gonna do with you?"

I snapped out of my daydream

"What are we gonna do with you?" She asked, with a glint of bitterness in her voice.

"I guess you could let me stay-"

"YOU'RE. NOT. STAYING." She said fiercely which caused me to shiver. She wasn't making it easy to not be imtimidated by, as she was burning a hole in my head by just staring at me.

"But, I could help you guys out-" I said before she cut me off again.

"We don't need anyone more help." She said.

"Look, I know I might look like a liability, but-"

"Thank you for admitting your a liability!" Lilly bellowed. "Just like that college boy..."

College boy?

I was very confused as what she meant by "college boy", but it really didn't matter now. What really mattered was my fate in the group. She sighed and looked up at me.

"What are you good at..." She said exasperately, clearly wanting to just send me on my way.

"I'm a fast runner, I could do some scavenging." I said. Lilly looked at me and I thought I was in the clear. Until she shook her head.

"We need more than that, what else can you do?" I twidded my thumbs while I thought of a idea. Let's see...

I used to be a cashier, no doubt that would be useless since the lack of money. I could try to educate the others since I spent alot of time with Walter, but once again, that would be useless. I racked my mind for more things until I decided on a option.

"My friends are up at a ski lodge and have alot of supplies." I reluctantly said. Lilly seemed to brighten up and slowly nodded her head.

"Good, I hope your friends can actually help..." Lilly said. She flicked her hand to send me away.

I walked outside to see dark was just starting to set in, so I guess it was 6:00? I wasn't sure since you know...zombies...I noticed Lilly come outside and call everyone over.

"Everyone! Matthew just informed us about his friends having a ski lodge with ample supplies!" Lilly yelled.

"Sweet! Let's head there right now!" Eddie said. Lilly gave him a look of "Shut the hell up I'm talking."

"Ralph, Leland, Nate, you go get the food." Lilly demanded. Nate looked relunctant to go, no doubt he was after Stephanie. Lilly sent Danny and Eddie to gather the medicine and she told me and Stephanie to grab the guns. I was happy I was with Stephanie since she was nice and...I think I liked her. I know I'm still with Walter, but still.

We gathered the supplies and returned to Lilly. She told us to leave the tents and the RV and we started to journey up the mountain.

However, with the first vision I had, the trouble was far from over.

**So Matthew gave away the location of the ski lodge. I wonder how Lilly's going to react to Kenny being there.**

**Also who is this Jorgen person and why does Lilly seem mad at him? I'm pretty sure he'll be met down the road and I think you can guess who the college kid is...**

**And Matt had another vision! This time it shows how the group members will die! But will these actually happen? And who are two people that were in the alleyway with Matt, Stephanie, and Danny? (Hint both are from 400 days and whoever gets them right gets a hug from Clem and a jar of peanut butter and some peaches!**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Against the odds

The trek up the hill was long and exhausting as the supplies on my back were weighing me down. I still had no idea why Lilly made me carry those guns since they technically weigh a ton and my neck is still far from healed. I was almost thinking of running off, but I'm pretty sure Lilly had eyes in the back of her head since she had her gun out. I was left in the second last with Ralph trailing behind me. I then saw Danny slow down and we started to talk.

"So what did you do before this?" Danny asked.

"I worked at a restaurant as a cashier." I answered. I started to slow down due to exhaustion, but Danny grabbed my arm and draped it over his shoulder. I quickly thanked him and he responded with a nod of his head.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I..dont want to talk about it..." Danny said. I was about to push the subject further until I saw Danny's beckoning face. I decided to drop the subject and stayed quiet until Eddie came up.

"So I think we're gonna get along fine." He said.

"Yeah, we are."

"So, you like weed?" Eddie asked. I looked at him with a "What the hell" face.

"So...I guess you DON'T like weed." Eddie said awkwardly. I nodded my head and looked at the scenery. It was still nice to see even though walkers still lurked around the woods. I reminded me of when times were more simple. I always looked foward to going up to the ski lodge and skiing and having hot chocolate with Walter.

I wonder how happy Walter was gonna be to see I'm alive. Kenny and Sarita would be surprised as hell and maybe I'd finally be called a tough son of a bitch by Kenny. When he calls you tough, you know he respects you. I know he respects that Lee guy, saying how he was a great man and after what he's saying, I can believe him. Eventually, we reached the bridge where I had fallen off.

"What's this place?" Ralph asked.

"It's a bridge, duh." Eddie said, earned a fierce glare from Ralph. Leland took out some binoculars and looked up the hill.

"I think I see some kind of building!" Leland hollered. Lilly took the binoculars from Leland and looked at the ski lodge herself. She gave the binoculars back to Leland and walked over to me.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's it." I said. I looked over at my small area near the bridge.

"Hey guys, I got supplies in there, maybe I could get them." I proposed. Lilly grinned and Lilly strolled inside. I hoped I would get on her good side this time, but my hopes were crushed when she came back with a angry expression.

"Where's the supplies?" Lilly asked. I was confused and asked her if she looked in the trunk. to which she did.

"All I found in there were a bunch of books!" Lilly yelled. I kept thinking of what could have happened until I realized:

The people on the bridge stole it.

I screamed loudly and started punching the wall brutally. Danny ran over and grabbed me and threw me on the ground.

"What the hell man?!"

"Those assholes on the bridge...they stole the supplies..."

"What?!" Ralph yelled.

"Yeah, a little girl, a man with a orange shirt, and a man with a cap." I muttered. I went back inside to look for my knife that Walter gave to me. I looked on the table and I felt like breaking the table since the knife had been stolen.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed repeatedly. Leland grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"The hell's your problem?!" Leland asked.

"I had a knife that Walter gave to me. They took it."

"Sorry to hear that."

Nate came in and looked at the trunk that contained the books and the two cans of peaches that WOULD have been there.

"You got a bad collection of books man..." Nate said.

"What do you read then?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Any maganizes I can find." Nate replied.

"Ok..." I said confused as I didn't know what types of maganizes he read, but judging on his personality, I'd say he was into pornography.

"Let me tell ya, Andrea Harrison is one hot lady."

Yep I was right.

Lilly told us to come outside to continue our quest. It was starting to get dark and we had to go up as fast as we can to make sure that walkers didn't find us. We then went uphill, not knowing what dangers lied ahead.

* * *

The trek was long and exhausting and we were only halfway. My hand still rested on my neck, scratching the bandage softly.

"How much further?" Ralph asked. He's been asking that for a while now and it was getting annoying.

"I'd say only we're only halfway there." I said and Eddie started echoing it humorously. I chuckled at Eddie and continued walking. I opened my mouth to say something but Danny stopped me.

"Hear that?" He asked. I was confused of what he meant by what he heard. But then the familiar sounds grew loudly and I realized what it was.

Walkers.

Numerous walkers emerged from the woods and I was partially confused since we didn't make any loud noises. Then I realized that something else was making noises and we were in the walker's path.

"START SHOOTING!" Lilly yelled as she pulled out her pistol and began firing at the horde of the undead. I didn't have a weapon so I started punching the walkers.

"MATT! CATCH!" Danny yelled as he tossed a knife to me. I caught it and began stabbing at the walkers. I then got grabbed by one as it tried to sink it's teeth into me but before it could do so,  
Ralph shot it in the head. I looked back to see Danny and Stephanie had been grabbed by the walkers. I could only save one...

[SAVE DANNY]

**[SAVE STEPHANIE]**

I stabbed the walker holding Stephanie just to see Danny free himself from the walkers. The only problem was that multiple walkers had surrounded Danny, leaving him with no way out except for the woods. Left with no other choice, Danny ran off into the woods like a madman. I tried to get to him, but Stephnaie held me back.

"He'll be alright!" She said. Lilly yelled at us to just run and so we did.

* * *

We finally got to the top of the hill and saw the lodge. Walker corpses surrounded the area as we went behind cover. I took cover with Stephanie behind a picnic bench, Ralph and Lilly behind a tree stump, and Leland, Nate and Eddie behind a rock. I briefly looked over and saw something familiar.

My group, with Nick's group, and the four figures from my vision.

The only thing I noticed that was different was that Kenny was inside the house while Nick was nowhere to be seen and as always, the girl and the orange shirt man were absent.

Then I noticed Walter.

Walter was also being held hostage with the group, glaring at only one person in particular; the red-head woman. I ducked down for a split second until a shot rang out. I looked back up and saw that one of the four figures had fallen dead, presumably shot.

Then I realized what was coming next.

The man with the mustache grabbed Walter, threw him on the floor, and shot him in the head.

"NO!" I yelled unintentionally, my eyes tearing up. This caused Stephanie to yank me down back behind cover.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Stephanie quietly yelled.

"Walter..." I said through tears. I then looked back to see Walter's murderer grab a large black man with glasses and hold him in front of the window. I waited for the shot.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Silence.

I realized that the shooter surrendered and I got a good look at him.

Blue shirt, camo pants, and the disguishable red cap.

Nick caused Walter to die...

* * *

**Not much to say here but I switched Nick with Kenny because I really wanted to see Matt beat the shit out of Nick, since I personally don't give a shit about him.**

**THATS ALL!**


End file.
